


Ring

by ceywoozle



Series: One Word Bottomjohn Prompts [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceywoozle/pseuds/ceywoozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of the one word bottomjohn prompts.</p><p>sherlock proposes. sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring

It comes in a little square box, black and velvet. The little hinge is gold and resists when John opens it.

Sherlock sits across from him, eyes wide and glittering and expectant. He reminds John of nothing other than a bird of prey, eyes wide and weirdly inhuman.

"Well?" Sherlock demands, when John says nothing.

John just shakes his head, not from denial but because he doesn’t know what to say.

"Put it on me?" he finally says, the words difficult, so difficult to say. He can feel them sticking in his throat.

Something triumphant flashes across Sherlock’s face. “You like it? This is what you wanted?”

Wordless, John nods. Says nothing and holds out the velvet box with its glittering gold ring. Sherlock takes it from him.

"Sure you're ready? Now?" he asks.

John swallows. Nods. “Hurry,” he manages, but it’s Sherlock, walking around the table that has to help him stand up. Sherlock who kneels in front of him. Sherlock who has to wrestle with John’s belt and the buttons of his trousers. Drag them down and while John stares down at him, at Sherlock on his knees before him, there is something blank and panicked because he doesn’t understand how Sherlock knows these things, worries that he really is this transparent. 

Sherlock who takes the gold ring from the velvet box and with a gentle hand takes John’s half hard cock in his fingers and carefully slips the ring over it until it nestles at the base among the hairs.

"Beautiful," Sherlock says, breathlessly. With awe. "Now. Face down on the table."


End file.
